Zero & Prime
by BanditWerewolf
Summary: Louise wanted a familiar. She got one in the form of Optimus Prime. So begins her's and the Autobot leader's journey together.
1. Chapter 1: This is my Familiar

**Zero & Prime chapter 01: This is my Familiar?**

BW: Here is Familiar of Zero and Transformers Prime crossover. I kept thinking about this for a while, and finally decided to give it shot. Let me know if this might go anywhere, because I plan to take this crossover in direction that might be difficult to follow. I'm also aware of the existence of the new 2015 series Transformers: Robots in Disguise, which is stated to take place several years after Predacons Rising, but hey, let's think of this as an AU, okay?

 **(I don't own the Familiar of Zero or the Transformers franchise)**

* * *

The start of the new year wasn't as grand as Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Valliere would've hoped. Of course, it's to be expected, since blowing up the classroom on the first day of her second year is a clear sign that her magic hasn't improved at all. Thanks to that, she got more ridicule from her classmates, namely, Kirche and Montmorency. Tabitha just remained natural and quiet, as usual.

Well, tomorrow will different. At least, she hoped. Louise said she's confident in the summoning spell. That she'll summon the greatest familiar of all time. The most divine, beautiful, and powerful familiar in existence and prove all those naysayers, especially Kirche and Montmorency, wrong. That she is not a "Zero"!

That moronic nickname "Louse the Zero" will be buried in the dirt too.

"But, I wish I hadn't said that…" she groaned. She laid on her bed, burring her face into her pillow. Indeed, today had actually been very stressful, since the incident in the classroom, and thankfully managing to avoid punishment, and making a promise with 1 to 99 odds is not helping her self-esteem. At all. Sure, Louise acted calm and confidence in front of her classmates, teachers, and everyone else around her, but here, in her own room, she has emotionally fragile and low self-esteem written all over her face.

She sat up from her bed and walks up to her window. She stares at the night sky, as if looking for a star to wish on. A star did in fact fall from the sky. The pink haired girl immediately started putting her hands together and begun to make a wish on that star.

"Please… Please let me summon an amazing familiar tomorrow. I don't care how, just please let summon a familiar." she wished as the star fell. Soon after making her wish, Louise tearfully went to bed, unaware of what going to transpire the next day.

 **(-The Next Day: Out in the Courtyard-)**

The summoning ritual has began. All second year students under Professor Colbert are gathered in the courtyard for the summoning ritual for the familiars they will spend their lives with as noblemen and women.

Professor Colbert is particularly passionate about this urging each student to summon a familiar that will guide and aid them in the future.

Louise is among these students.

"All set Louise?" Kirche obnoxiously asked, sneaking up on Louise from behind. "I can't wait to see what kind of familiar you summon."

"Leave me alone…" she grumbled back, annoyed by her bustier classmate and rival.

The last sixteen years of her life have been nothing but failure. Now, comes the time when she proves everyone wrong about her. But can she really summon a familiar, let alone a powerful familiar like she promised? Does she even have the power to summon one to begin with?

"Has everyone summoned their familiars?" asked the professor.

"Not yet. Miss Valliere hasn't summoned hers yet." Kirche said in a sarcastic manner.

"Eh?" Louise had finally snapped back to reality after being so deep in thought. Everyone else had already summoned their familiars, ranging from animals to really strange creatures. Kirche had summoned a salamander, Guiche a… really big mole, Momorency summoned a little yellow frog, and Tabitha apparently summoned a blue rhyme dragon. Well, at least Guiche and Momorency summoned some strange animals, not that Guiche wouldn't be less proud of himself for at least a successful summon, given how arrogant he is.

"With all your boasting, you might be able to summon something more amazing this, right?" Kirche taunted, while her salamander, right at her side, snickered in the same manner as its master.

"Well, of course." Louise retorted. Moments later, she stands before Professor Colbert, while her classmates stand a good distance away so they won't get caught in what they think might be another explosion.

"Miss Valliere, are you ready?" asked Professor Colbert.

"Y-Yes!" Louis blurted. She soon began the center of attention as she stepped forward in front of the professor. The students were curious, even Tabitha showed it, despite her emotionally straight face. She was reading a book a second ago, and curiosity got the better of her, deciding to pay attention to Louise as presumably summons her familiar.

" _Right, all eyes are on me. Ignore everything else and concentrate on the ritual._ " Louise took a deep breath, before she began her summoning incantation. " _Please… let this work…_ "

"My servant that existence somewhere in this vast universe!" Louise called out, raising her wand to the sky. She greatly confused the other students with her stunt. They never heard of such a summoning spell. One thing for sure though, it is original. "My divine, beautiful, wise, and powerful servant, heed my call! I wish from the bottom of my heart, answer my guidance and appear!" whipping her wand forward, Louise attempts to cast her summoning spell.

The students quickly duck for cover, thinking another explosion would occur, except, curiously, nothing happened. No loud boom, no smoke everywhere, nothing.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing happened…?"

"She didn't created another explosion. That's good news for us, right?"

"But, even so, does that mean she still screwed it up?"

"Yeah, she totally did!"

"As expected of Louse the Zero. Of course she couldn't summon a familiar to save her own life!"

The students confusion soon turned to laughter that Louise wasn't able to summon her so-called divine familiar.

"Hahaha! That's our Louise! You couldn't even do a summon ritual right!" Kirche laughed, "In the end, your success rate is still Zero!"

The only who doesn't laugh at all is, of course, Tabitha. She clearly cared less about all of the teasing and immaturity around her. She stayed silent, and went back to reading.

Louise froze, glaring at her wand. Did she botch it? Was it impossible for her to summon a familiar after all? At the thought of this, tears started to form in Louise's eyes. She couldn't even summon a mere servant. Now she'll be a complete disgrace to her family. Destined to be 'zero' for the rest of her life.

She stood there, sobbing with her wand out in the open, becoming once again, a laughing stock, this time, her pride as a noble completely shot. All those other times, she ignored those mean brats who mocked her, but now it's too much.

"That's enough! Stop laughing this instant!" Colbert scolded his students, "You are nobles, act accordingly! The spring time summoning rituals are sacred, and I will not tolerate any mockery!"

As soon as he ordered it, the students ceased their laughter. It didn't stop them from chuckling for bit. It angered and saddened Colbert that today's youths are so immature. Likely, it is their parents fault for spoiling them rotten. Such things can't be helped. Now, as for the young Louise, who's heart is clearly broken by these turn of events, that must need tending to immediately.

"Miss Familiar, I-" Colbert stopped dead in his tracks when he notices the pink haired girl's wand. It's glowing a greenish blue light, and sparks the same color began to circulate around it.

It didn't take long for the other students to take notice.

"H-Hey, what's happening? Why is Louise's wand-"

"That's never happened before!"

"P-Professor Colbert!"

"Louise…?" Kirche gaped at the sight before her.

The students stared in awe, and possibly fear. Even the stoic Tabitha seemed genuinely surprised.

Even Louise, who was crying a second ago, looked shocked at what's happening to her wand. The sparks soon form a sphere of energy surrounding the wand, and it eventually moved itself on its own accord. Now in front of her, the sphere soon bursts into a magnificent blue light that engulfed the courtyard.

From Louise's prospective, the screams of shock and terror around her were drown out by a serene mixture of sounds similar to fire, lightning, and wind. She stared deeply into the center of the light, until she briefly became blinded that the intensity of the light.

 _ **THUD/CLANG!**_

A booming thud lurched into her ears as the light vanished as mysteriously and suddenly as it appeared. As it occurred, the Earth shock violently, but briefly.

Recovering from the sudden events, the pink haired mage opened her eyes and to her shocked and amazement, something had appeared in front of her in place of the light.

A red and blue metal giant, somewhat resembling a knight laid out on the ground, seemingly unconscious on its backside. By the height, and physical appearance, the giant is probably male. The color red covered his upper body while blue his lower body, with metallic grey his midsection and few other parts.

"W-What is that…?" uttered Guiche's voice. He and rest of the students had finally recovered from the powerful explosion that just occurred.

"A giant…?" came the voice of Momorency, among other whispers.

"Louise summoned that?!" Kirche shouted in disbelief.

Meanwhile, Louise, having lost herself in thought once more, had a hard registering what happened. In fact, what did happen? What was that light, and why did this metal giant appear? The only conclusion Louise could come up with was, "I summoned it…" she mumbled, before a wide, genuine smile, befitting her childish appearance, appeared on her face. "I summoned a familiar! I really summoned my familiar!" she cheered, happy that something right finally happened. Yesterday was terrible, but today more than makes up for it. Sure, it didn't look divine or beautiful, but it certainly gave off a powerful and intelligent image. At this point, she didn't care. She summoned it, that's what matters.

"M-My word!" professor Colbert exclaimed, having been speechless the entire time. "Miss Valliere, this is incredible!"

"I knew it! I knew I could do it!" Louise hopped up and down with glee. For the first time in what seemed like years, she's happy. She's happy that something right finally happened in her life. Her pride as a noble or her family name didn't matter in the slightest, she's just so happy.

"Ahem!" Colbert coughed, "Happy as I may be, Miss Valliere, I believe now is the time for the contract."

"Huh?" Louise turned to her teacher with a dopey and giddy expression.

"You may have summoned him, but this… metal giant appears to be asleep." Colbert explained, examining the giant while he adjusted his glasses. The giant continues to lay motionless, "I believe he will not awaken unless you complete the ritual by performing the contract." he said. Although, he was slightly taken aback to the idea of Louise having to kiss this giant to perform the contract ritual.

"O-Oh, right…" Louise breathed in and out to calm down. Professor Colbert is right. She may summoned this giant as her familiar, but the contract is needed to make it official. Not wasting any more time, Louise climbs up on the metal giant's currently lifeless body.

Now up to the giant's head and standing on his chest, Louise quickly became nervous. She's going to have this giant as her familiar. How is something this big suppose to serve her? She hadn't thought of that, due to her unbridled joy of summoning this thing. Considering its seize, which appears to be as tall as a two story building or possible taller, she concluded that this giant may serve as her guardian, as soon as the contract is made valid.

But, there's a problem. The contract is supposed to be sealed with a kiss. Where should Louise kiss this giant SOB?

Maybe the middle of his face is fine. Yes, it should be fine.

"Okay…" Louise breathed. She appeared calm, but she's still nervous about this. At the same time, her raced with excitement.

"My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Valliere." Louise began, bending down on one knee, raising her wand to the giant's silver face. "O Pentagon that rules of Five Elements, grant your blessing to this powerful being, and make him my familiar." as soon as she finished the rite, she leaned over on all fours and pressed her small lips on the mid section of the giant's flat face. As soon as she did, she felt something. A surge of energy, pumping its way into her body. It felt like lightning had stroke her, but it was none lethal. Normally, lightning would kill a person, regardless of noble, and therefore mage, or peasant birth. Yet somehow, she survives.

As soon as the swell of energy left her body, Louise quickly stood up, shocked by what just happened. "W-What was that…?" she muttered.

"Miss Valliere, is something wrong?" Colbert asked, concerned by Louise's behavior.

"That giant is made of metal, so it's likely too cold to kiss, right?" Kirche wondered, having gotten over her shock, quite some time ago. She eyed to giant's body, and seemed to have made an impression on her.

"More importantly, it doesn't look like that giant's coming to life." Momorency said, observing the giant to see what happens next. She had read about giants. At least the kind that look vaguely human. A metal giant like this one is unheard of. Using alchemy to create golems made of stone is a common practice, but a golem made of metal that's too far fetched, and it doesn't even look like a golem. It looks more knight like in appearance, and gave off a powerful aura, despite its lifeless exterior. What kind of giant is this?

Tabitha quietly stared at the sleeping metal giant. Something about it didn't feel right. Like something that doesn't belong here. In this world.

The blue haired girl look at her rhyme dragon, and from the curious expression on its face, she knew her familiar had drawn the same conclusion, but wonders where this giant came from.

Naturally, Colbert guessed the same as many of his students. He had never gazed upon such a magnificent being before, and his curious nature demanded its origin.

Meanwhile, among all the whispers, Louise had unconsciously blocked them out, and became fixated on the giant beneath her feet. What just happened? What was that serge of energy flowing through her body? Was that the contract? Normally, the familiar receives a rune, as proof of the contract between servant and master. What just happened to her never happened for any mage as far as she knew.

 _ **KA-THUMB…! KA-THUMB…!**_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a thumbing sound. It sounded like a metallic heartbeat. But, where was it coming from? Was it the metal giant, sleeping underneath her?

Suddenly, just as she thought this, she felt the metal body beneath her stir in his sleep. Louise found herself staring at the face of giant familiar.

His eyes shot open, revealing blue glowing eyes. Eyes filled with strength and wisdom far beyond anything Louise, or anyone else could comprehend.

The metal giant groaned with a deep voice, as if he woke up from a long slumber, which wasn't far from the truth. With no warning, he began to lift himself upward, leaving Louise to tumble down from his chest.

The students and their teacher backed away in shock of the giant suddenly coming to life and moving of his own accord.

Still groaning groggily, the giant staggered to stand on his gigantic metal feet. Feeling his senses come to him, the giant's eyes widen to his new surroundings.

"Where… am I…?" he asked himself in a deep, gruff voice, resonating with intelligence and wisdom. He soon heard the voices of the young nobles around him, gasping and exclaiming words of surprise and shock. He looked down and found himself surprised by their presence just as much as they were of his. "Humans…?"

How was he exposed to humans? In fact, how did he get here in the first place?

"Um… excuse me… mister giant, sir…?" Louise's voice squeaked in his audio receptors. He turned his head and found the young mage hanging for dear life on his shoulder. "Could you help me, please…?"

In response, the metal giant moved his large hand, and gently grabbed Louise. He bent down on one knee, and gently set her down on the ground, where she collapsed to the ground on her knees.

"Are you alright?" he asked her in a gentle tone, still down on one knee. He bent down further so he could be at eye level with her. He would like ask how this girl was hanging on his shoulder, but her well being came first. The well being of any human is his top concern among many things.

"I-I'm… just fine…" Louise answered, nervously.

"Where am I? And how did I come to be here?" the giant questioned her, looking around. He immediately deduced that this is not his home world, as humans appear to inhabit it. But, something's different. He felt it in his spark. This is not Earth, nor is it the Well of All Sparks.

"T-This is Tristain's Academy of Magic, a-and… I-I brought you here… sir…" Louise replied to the giant's question. Why is she politely answering this metal monster's question? She's supposed to be the master, the one in charge, not him, or it, or whatever. Is it because of how intimidating he appears? Maybe the authoritative sound of his voice and demeanor? It certainly seems to be both cases.

"I… see…" said the metal giant, still observing his surroundings. Judging by the inferior structure and layout of the land beyond this presumably large building, he deduced that this is indeed not Earth. At least not the Earth that he knows of. His attention finally draws back to the pink haired girl before him. Inwardly, he found it hard to believe this girl brought him here without any space or ground bridge technology. "And who might you be, Miss?" he asked, drawing closer to her.

"M-M-My name is Louise, sir! L-Louise F-F-F-Françoise le Blanc-c-c de la V-V-Valliere!" she yelled, in a panic. She practically just fumbled her own name.

"…Hmm…" no doubt, she must be frightened of him. It didn't surprise him in the slightest. Humans normally would panic at the sight of one such as himself or his comrades.

Louise began blushing madly. She couldn't believe she's embarrassing herself in front of her own familiar, and so many of her classmates. Thankfully, it doesn't sound like her classmates are laughing. Presumably because they're still shocked by the giant suddenly coming to life and speaking like a normal human, and how vastly intelligence he seems, compared to most giants found in legends and folklore.

"Ahem, perhaps I should take over from here." Professor Colbert interjected, having calmed down from the initial shock. The metal giant's attention shifted to him.

Colbert saw the life in the metal giant's eyes. He also saw the intelligent and passive nature in the his eyes and in his demeanor as well. He could tell that this giant, this sentient being is of no threat to anyone, let alone his students. Additionally, he helped Louise when she asked him to, and talk to her in a gentle tone, demonstrating a benevolent side. Honestly, it took all of his will power to contain his excitement over talking to a creature of such size, intelligence, and benevolence.

"Please do, professor…" Louise pleaded as she hid behind her teacher. The poor girl's heart couldn't take anymore embarrassment.

"My name is Jean Colbert. I am a professor of this academy. I must say, I have never heard or seen a being such as yourself. Please, would you do us the honor of telling us your name, kind sir? If you possess intelligence, then you must have a name."

The metal giant remained silent for a moment, before answering Colbert's request, "My name is Optimus Prime."

"Optimus Prime, you say?" Colbert smiled, thinking it is fitting name for one of Optimus' size, "Well, Mister Prime, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, Professor Colbert." Optimus said, with the utmost politeness. His eyes shift back to Louise, who continues to hide behind Colbert's back. She peered her heard over her teacher's shoulder, timidly, only to duck back upon seeing Optimus shift his attention to her.

"I apologize for my student's… timid behavior. She's not usually like this." Colbert said to Optimus.

"It is alright. My appearance is understandably overwhelming for many humans." said Prime, referring to the humans he has met in the past, and perhaps the professor's students as well. If Colbert is willing to talk in place of Louise, that would make things easier for the both of them.

"Yes, indeed." agreed Colbert, "I'm still quite shocked myself."

"Putting that aside, your student here claims to have brought me here to your academy. Is this true?" asked Optimus.

"Yes. As remarkable and unbelievable as it is, Miss Valliere did in fact summon you here as her familiar spirit."

"Familiar spirit?" Optimus blinked, surprised by this revelation.

"Yes. As a young noble lady and mage, Miss Valliere must summon a familiar to be recognized as a full fledged mage. You see, a familiar is meant to serve its summoner. So in essence, you were summoned by Miss Valliere to be her servant and guardian."

Familiar? Servant? Nobles? Mages? This came as a surprise to Optimus, but he didn't show it. He assumed that the teenage students here are nobles and mages like Louise, and the strange creatures next them are familiars as well, just like him.

Much of is this is strange, however, now he's sure he's in another world. Similar, but very different from the Earth he knew of. Though there is a form of it there, magic on the Earth he knew merely existed in fiction or used as simple illusions or tricks. There is also a mixture of magic and technology on his home world, Cybertron. To think magic of a completely different world would bring him here to serve this girl. Or is this Primus' will? Did Primus send Optimus here for some unknown purpose?

Optimus thoughtfully looks to Louise. Her large pink eyes gaze at him in wonder and fear. In the middle of such, Optimus saw a pleading look in her eyes, almost as if begging him to be her "servant". She is still a child, so her summoning Optimus here must mean something to her. The gentle giant that he is, he couldn't possibly break this girl's heart by refusing. Besides, his duties in his world are over, anyway. His comrades can handle the rest without him, of that, he is confident.

"If you please, this is a big accomplishment for her. We'd very much like it if you would accept your new role as-"

"Very well." Prime interrupted. Yes, this is a big accomplishment for this girl, he could tell that much about her. While he questions his presence here as much as anyone in his place, he quickly understood his role to play. Optimus must follow the rules of this world, and by extension, the will of his creator god, Primus. If Primus sent him here to serve and protect this young girl, there must be a reason."The concept of magic in this world is new to me, but I am aware that I must to serve and protect Miss Valliere. Am I correct in assuming that?"

"Y-Yes. That is correct." said Colbert, somewhat surprised, and greatly relieved by Prime's quick response and acceptance.

"And he's seriously fine with that?" Momorency questioned. Someone as big and powerful looking as this Optimus Prime would normally abject to this, wouldn't they? And his master is Louise. If she were in Prime's shoes, she would flat out refuse to serve Louise. It doesn't take a genius to know why.

"But, this Prime character appears to have more intelligence then we gave him credit for." said Guiche, with his characteristic arrogance, "Of course, he may regret his decision to be Louise's familiar, since this is Louise we're talking about."

"Good point." sighed Momorency.

Surprisingly, Kirche said nothing the entire time. She was still amazed that Louise summon this Optimus Prime. Something is wrong about this. Cosmically wrong. But, Prime is certainly interesting. A grin appeared on her face. She couldn't wait to get to know him better.

Tabitha leaves quietly, having seen what she wanted. Her rhyme dragon, who she named Sylphid, follows her.

"Miss Valliere, would you care to say a few words to your familiar?" Colbert asked his now timid student, urging her to stop hiding. Slightly nodding, she slowly walk from her hiding place and stood in front of Optimus.

"Be at ease Miss Valliere. I will not harm you. You summoned me, and I am here to serve you." said Optimus, slowly moving his hand toward her, and extending his index figure to allow her to touch and shake, in a similar fashion to a handshake, all in an effort to show her he means no harm.

Louise hesitantly touch Optimus' metal figure, and looks up at the giant. She saw the gentleness in his eyes, which made her feel at ease.

"O-Of course you won't harm me!" she said, turning around and crossing her arms, "I'm your master now, and you're supposed to serve me, and you won't ever forget it!"

Optimus raised an eyebrow. From the tone of her voice, as overjoyed as she is, and behind that timid and nervous exterior she had before, she has something of an attitude problem. He knew right away that this will be a long experience, but he'll endure, for her sake. It's also probable that is this Primus' will, and if so, then this is no fluke. His duties are not over yet.

* * *

BW: Okay, that's it for chapter 01. Optimus is in for some troubled times ahead. For those of you thinking about the kiss scene with Louise and Optimus, don't worry, there's no romance between them, it's only for the contract (and by extension, it was not inspired by Transformers: Kiss Players. Look it up at your own risk, though you may or may not regret it depending on your tastes). Also, there's no harem aspect either, just Optimus learning about the new world he's in, making new friends, and protecting them from threats yet to be known.


	2. Chapter 2: Life in Tristain

**Zero & Prime chapter 02: Life in Tristain**

BW: The Second chapter of Zero & Prime. We're going to see how good a familiar Optimus is.

 **(I don't own Familiar of Zero or the Transformers franchise)**

* * *

"Are you… certain of this, Professor Colbert?" asked the Headmaster of the Academy, Old Osmond, who had just been informed of Louise's summoned familiar, by Colbert himself.

"Believe me, Headmaster, I know it sounds crazy, but yes. Miss Valliere summoned an incredible sentient being. The likes of which we've never seen or heard of before." said Colbert.

"But, you said this Optimus Prime is a giant completely made of metal. How do you know he's sentient?" asked the Headmaster's secretary, Miss Longville.

"I saw it. The life in his eyes." Colbert answered. Longville saw the truth in his eyes.

"This news is… astonishing to say the least." said Osmond in deep thought. As long as he's known the third daughter of Valliere family, he only knows of her ability to cause explosion with her wand and her equally explosive temper. Various attempts have been made to help her control it, but nothing worth praise happened. To hear that she summoned an intelligent metal giant is shocking. At the same time, it's impressive for a girl with long running failures to correctly cast a summoning spell, and this Optimus Prime fellow is the result. But, there's something nagging at the old mage's mind. Optimus Prime? That sounds familiar.

"It must be seen to be believed." said Colbert.

"Then why don't we sate my curiosity?" Osmond stood in from his seat in the office and walked to the door.

"You mean you wish to meet Optimus?" asked Colbert.

"Of course. Miss Longville?" Osmond called to his secretary, Miss Longville.

"Unfortunately, you still have paperwork to finish, and they cannot wait." said Longville, signing paperwork of her own at her desk. Actually, she was curious about this Prime character herself, but she has to keep the geezer busy, since it's her job.

"Oh, too bad. Perhaps tomorrow then?" Osmond sighed.

 **(-Meanwhile: Louise's room-)**

Louise sat at her desk, contemplating everything that just happened. How she summoned Prime, the surge in body the moment she kissed him and sealed their contract. None of it made sense. It has been hours since she summoned the giant, yet she couldn't explain what happened.

Plus, where did Prime come from? She already got the impression that he's not from here, because she had never heard of anything like him.

One thing's for sure, though, she summoned him, and he doesn't appear to have any issue with been a familiar. For that, she's proud of. She smiles happily knowing she summoned Optimus and made him her familiar.

"Miss Valliere." her thoughts were interrupted when Louise heard Optimus' voice call to her. She turned and saw Prime standing in front of her balcony. Given his immense size, he was easily able to climb over the walk way walls and meet Louise at the building her room is located in. From then on, he remained stationed there while Louise was busy contemplating about him.

"Yes, what is it?" Louise asked. She no longer feels intimidated by Optimus' appearance, having been shown that he means no harm, and she's grown used to him already.

"It is late, so I was going to suggest you should turn in for the night." Optimus said, "Lack of sleep is bad for your health."

"I-I don't need you tell that." Louise retorted.

"I was just making sure."

"That's nice of you." Louise smirk proudly, making no admit to hide the smugness in her voice, "I praise you for your consideration."

"Hmm…" Optimus nodded. He did a good job of hiding his disapproval of his new found master acting smugly. He would reproach this, but as her familiar spirit, he must remain obedient to her, even if he doesn't like it.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight." said Louise as she walked back into her room.

"Yes. Goodnight." Optimus bid before stepping away from the balcony.

As she undressed herself, taking off her cape and shirt, Louise noticed something as she looked at her reflection in her mirror. Some kind of insignia on her right shoulder. It looks like a slanted humanoid face, including slanted eyes, slanted top, and a hole in the forehead. "What the... how did this...?" as Louise touched, she remembered seeing the exact same insignia on Optimus, in the same spot. Is this the symbol of her contract with him? No, that can't be possible. It's unheard of for the master to have runes or strange symbols like this imprinted on their person.

Decidedly too tired to make sense of it at the moment, she finished changing and began putting on her nightgown, before going to bed.

Meanwhile, Optimus, now having a moment to himself, stares up at the night sky. He stared up at the starry night sky, and found the two moons above. One was bigger than the other, and they glowed blue and pink respectively.

The Earth he was original on had one moon, and his home world had two moons but they weren't as beautiful and illuminate as these two moons.

He soon began remembering the last moments of his life in his world, saying goodbye to his comrade and sacrificing his life to preserve and bring about new life on his home world. The next thing he knew, as he entered the Well of All Sparks, he heard a voice calling to him as he faded from consciousness, beckoning him to answer her guidance. Now that he thought about it, that voice sounded like Louise, and it most likely was her who was calling to him. That must have been the moment she summoned him.

Now he is here, in this strange new world, and in his previous form before he was upgraded by the Forge of Solus Prime. He also found an odd pentagram like symbol below his Autobot brand. This could be the symbol of his contract with Louise.

"Primus, for what purpose did you send me here?" he asked. He couldn't help wondering what his true purpose here was. His time on Cybertron was finished yes, but did Primus have more for Optimus to do? Or was it really Louise's doing? Unwittingly pulling him from the Well of All Sparks? None of these questions would go answered.

For now at least, Optimus decided to its time to scan the surrounding area. Now that he's on a new world, and he'll be staying here for quite some time, it might be a good idea to get information on this new world's surroundings. Things were a bit rushed earlier, so he didn't have much of a chance to get much info about this world and its culture.

His eyes lite up, and a faint streams of light emits from them, scanning around and beyond the Academy walls. The outside seems quite like the forests and fields of Earth, but to his surprise, there's actually Energon deposits here in this world, just a few miles away from this institution. It seems Cybertronians may have visited this world long before he was summoned here at one point or another. How else would Energon be some here, unless it grew naturally here. But when did they come here, and who could it have been? Those questions are a mystery to the former Autobot Leader.

He finished his scan and allowed himself to ponder these things.

"Ah!" a gasped caught his attention away from his thoughts.

He turned to the source and found a young female human with short black hair and blue eyes, carrying a basket of clothes. She wasn't dressed as any of the students of this academy. He recognized her clothes as a maid's uniform. He made the proper assumption that she is not a noble but perhaps a humble maidservant. She must've seen the light from his scan and came to check it out, but did not expect to find a giant metal man standing next to one of the dorm towers in the Academy.

"I-I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting anyone, o-or anything like you…" the maid said, albeit nervously.

"I apologize for startle you, miss." Optimus said, bending down on one knee to check on her. Optimus paused for a moment, as the image of a human he knew appeared in place of the maid. "Miko…?"

"I'm sorry, who…?" the maid asked, as the image faded, and there maid stood again. She was surprised that Optimus can speak, intelligently at that.

"Again, my apologizes, miss." Prime apologized, "You resemble someone I know."

"O-Oh no, it's alright." the maid said, still somewhat nervous. However, upon noticing how calm and kind he seems, she relaxed, "And please don't be so formal. My name is Siesta. I'm a maidservant with the honor and privilege to work at this academy. It's a pleasure to meet you." Siesta bowed her head with the utmost respect to Optimus.

"I see. Well then, Siesta, it is a pleasure to meet you as well. I am Optimus Prime."

"Optimus… Prime…?" Siesta gasped in confusion. Where has she heard that name before? Oh that's right, "You're the familiar Miss Valliere summoned." Siesta smiled excited.

"Yes." Optimus answered.

"Oh, I'm so happy for her." Siesta sighed with happiness, "You see, I've known Miss Valliere since her first year. She always messed up her spells and got scolded and ridiculed for it. To hear she summoned a familiar successfully, and to see it with my own eyes, it makes me really happy for her. I knew she could do it. I had every faith in her."

"Hmm…" Optimus remained silent, thinking that she must think highly of Louise to praise her so.

"But, I doubt she even remembers me. Or how we met..." Siesta mumbled, with a sad smile. She shakes her head, clearing the sadness away, and looks up at the metal giant, with a gentler smile "Anyway, I'll talk to you later, Mister Prime. I still work that needs to be done."

"Of course. I would not want to keep you." Optimus nodded.

Relieved to hear that, Siesta bowed her head again and bid the Autobot Leader goodnight and left to continue her duties.

Optimus traced her with his eyes. Yes, she did in fact resemble Miko to an extent, but he doubts that she's a relative of hers. Miko is from Earth, and Siesta was undoubtedly born in this world. He saw a lot of Miko in Siesta too, but there are key differences between them, such as her shorter hair with no hair dye or pigtails, and her calmer blue eyes. Also her personality is most certainly different, being much more mature, likely due to her being a few years older than Miko. It must be Siesta's ethnics that resemble Miko, as she came from an Eastern country called Japan. Perhaps there is a country similar to Japan in this world as well. There's no true way of knowing.

With that, Optimus returns to his moon gazing.

At the same time, Siesta takes a moment to look at Optimus one last time. She remembered that she heard his name elsewhere too, but couldn't remember where. Deciding to ponder about it later, the maid went back to her duties so she finally turn in for the night.

After that, the rest of the night continued without incident. With the exception of a large blue creature resembling a Predacon flying around the Academy. However, it is an organic creature, and it seemed much more friendly.

The Predacon lookalike spotted Optimus and flew down to get a closer look. It landed on top of one of towers of the Academy, looking curiously at the Cybertronian. Optimus stood by, watching the creature in turn. After a brief staring contest where neither side seen to give, the creature stretched its wings and flew away.

With the Predacon lookalike gone, Optimus decide transform into his vehicle mode to converse energy. He has no need for Energon at the moment, though he seems to be somewhat low since his arrival here, so he'll probably need to get some later.

 **(-The Next Morning-)**

And so, the morning sun rose, shining on the academy.

Louise is still asleep in her bed.

"Miss Valliere." the calm baritone voice of Optimus called to the sleeping noble.

"Hrmm…" Louise grumbled in annoyance in her sleep.

"Miss Valliere, it is morning. You will be late for your classes."

"Hrrmm… Huh?" Louise finally woke up. She sat up in a daze, and turned to see Optimus standing in front of the balcony again. At first She didn't recognize him, before remembering yesterday. "Oh, the familiar…"

"I believe I stated my name to you the moment we met yesterday." Optimus gently retorted.

"Yes, yes, I heard you." said Louise, getting out of bed and already taking her nightgown off. However, she stopped midway passed her waist, when she felt Optimus eyes on her. She turned and found he had blank expression. "Would you mind not looking this way…"

"Why?" Optimus naively asked. It didn't take long for Louise to lose her temper and scowl at the Autobot.

"There's a little something called privacy!" Louise angrily yelled, dropping her gown back in place, marching forth and closing the curtain in Optimus' face.

Optimus, while slightly taken aback, remained stationed to where he was, quietly waiting for Louise to finish dressing herself.

He remembered that humans have a thing called modesty, where it is socially unacceptable for someone to make others undress or be seen nude, unless for organic mating purposes. The concept is most likely the same here. He'll have to remember that from now on.

After a few minutes, a now calmer Louise opens the curtain, now dressed in her uniform. "I'm going down to breakfast, so wait for me in the courtyard."

"Understood." complied Optimus.

 **(-Courtyard-)**

After a begrudgingly quiet breakfast, Louise came outside to meet Optimus, who as instructed, waited for her in the courtyard.

"Miss Valliere, how was breakfast?" Optimus asked.

"Fine." Louise said, "Did you have any trouble getting here?"

"No. But, it appears that some of your classmates are here as well." Optimus said. Just as he said, several students, most of which are her classmates, are sitting at tables with their familiars.

"All second years students, the ones wearing the black mantles like myself, have the day off, so we can learn to communicate with our familiars." said Louise.

"I see." replied Optimus, observing the young nobles interact with their familiars. They seem quite indulged with their summoned partners, they didn't seem to notice him, except for one second year.

"Well, hello Mr. Optimus." cued a flirtatious voice to Optimus. The giant turned to see the extremely well endowed red haired Kirche sitting at a table near the tower, with her familiar, a red lizard like organic creature with a flaming tail at her side, who she named Flame. He noticed Louise scowling at the sound of Kirche's voice.

"Yes, hello. And who might you be?" Optimus asked, selectively ignorant of the flirtatious nature of the girl saying "hello".

"Me? My name is Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst. You can just call me Kirche."

"It is nice to meet you, Miss Kirche." said Optimus, soon taking notice of Kirche's salamander. He kneeled down to her and her cautious familiar, "I take it this red organic creature is your familiar."

"You catch on quick." Kirche smiled, petting her familiar's head as it stood on its two rear legs. "Yes, this my familiar. And don't worry, he's perfectly tamed. Under the contract, all familiars become obedient to their masters. Yet you obviously have free will, so why choose to serve a girl like Louise? "

Before Optimus could answer, Louise interrupts, "Kirche, stop flirting with my familiar!"

"Me? Flirting with your familiar? I'm just engaging in casual conversation. Is that not allowed?"

"Whatever your planning to do, of course I won't allow it! Optimus is my familiar!"

"You know, I honestly still can't believe you summoned him." Kirche turned to Optimus, who stayed quiet to obverse the two's interaction, and it didn't take him long to see the open hostility between them.

"Well, it's just like I told you. I'd summon a familiar!" Louise bragged.

"Hmm… he's not beautiful per say, but he is handsome in his own way. And there's definitely a powerful air about him." Kirche smiled, examining Optimus' body. Of course, she's not really attracted to him, just remarking on his features.

"Zerbst, stop being rude!" Louise yelled.

"Rude. I mean nothing but the highest respect." Kirche joked, further enraging Louise. A heated argument would ensue afterward.

Here Optimus was, wondering if he should break it up or let them fight it out. Just then, he finally noticed a girl with light blue hair and glasses, smaller than Louise sitting on the other side of Kirche's table. Her attention directly at him and ignoring the bickering between her friend Kirche and Louise. She held a noticeable staff in contrast the wands other students use.

"Do you need something, miss?" asked Optimus asked the small girl.

"No." the girl replied quietly. She continued to stare. From the quiet and near emotionless tone of her voice, the Autobot Leader could tell she suppressed her emotions to degree that she seemed almost utterly emotionless. Something in her past is likely the cause, but he can't pry into it, and it isn't any of his business.

"Oh, Tabitha. You're interest in Optimus as well?" asked Kirche. No response on Tabitha's part.

"Don't ignore me!" Louise barked.

"Haha, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were so desperate for attention, Louise." Kirche smirked, "Sadly, I don't have time to babysit you. I have some communing to do with my little Flame here." she said, bending down to one knee and patting her familiar tenderly on the head. She looked at Optimus. "I'd love it if we talked again some time. With no intrusions on your master's part, of course."

"Actually, I would find it more acceptable of we all exchanged words peacefully, Miss Kirche." Optimus said to Kirche, earning a surprised look from her. It faded away and soon began chuckling, as if amused.

"You really are interesting, Optimus."

"Miss Zerbst." called a maid as she approached with a trey with a tea. "I brought the tea s you requested." a familiar voice caught Optimus' hearing receptors.

He turned, and found Siesta, the maid he met the prior night, approaching Kirche and Tabitha's table, carrying a round tray, with a teapot and two tea cubs.

"Oh, good timing. I was getting thirsty talking to Louise." joked Kirche, to Louise's annoyance.

Siesta gently set the tea set down on the table and poured the warm tea into the cubs for Kirche and Tabitha to enjoy.

"Please enjoy your tea." said a bowing Siesta, before she noticed Optimus, "Oh, Mister Prime, good morning." smiled Siesta, tilting her head to the side a little.

"Yes. Good morning, Siesta." replied Optimus.

"Oh, you know Optimus?" asked Louise, somewhat confused.

"Yes, we talked a little bit last night." Siesta answered, somewhat nervously.

"Last night? Really?" Louise asked Optimus.

"Yes, we did briefly."

"Looks like he's pretty popular with the ladies." said Kirche, "A mere maid was fraternizing with him last night under your nose. What're you going to do, Valliere?"

"Why should I care? She's just a petty servant." answered Louise, with an indifferent tone.

Siesta didn't show it, but it seems that comment got her. Optimus noticed this right away, remembering what she said about not remembering her. What has just transpired confirms last night's statement.

"That was harsh. Even I'm not that callous." said Kirche, with a disapproving look.

"Problem?" Louise asked, annoyed.

"Just stating my opinion." Kirche shrugged.

Louise scowled at her rival/bully, "When I want your opinion, I'll ask for it, you trollop!"

"Well, excuse me." Kirche smirked, knowing that Louise is riled up, and enjoying every second of it.

"U-Um… Miss Valliere, Miss Zerbst, please, calm down. It's alright. I'm just commoner working as a maid at this wonderful academy, after all. I'm more than happy to do my job." said Siesta with a smile. Clearly it was forced. Siesta didn't want to be caught in the middle of an argument between these two. It would cause a scene, and she'd be troubling everyone.

"Stay out of this! This is just between us!" the two noble girls shout at the maid, causing her the shudder.

Tabitha remained quiet, simply reading to pass the time while Kirche argues with Louise, as they do every day.

"That is quite enough you two." said the stern voice of Optimus, making the two noble teenage girls turn to him. "Siesta was simply doing her job when she bumped into me last night. We engaged in small conversation before she returned to her duties. Last night's events should not serve culminate into a petty argument. And Siesta surely would not want to be the center of such attention."

"M-Mister Prime…" Siesta found herself making a small smile, thankful that Optimus is so kind, despite his immense size.

"Petty?!" Louise snapped, soon pointing her finger at Kirche. "But she's the one who started it!"

Kirche made no attempt to comment.

"Regardless of who is at fault, I cannot allow this quarrel to continue over an irrelevant matter."

"But…" Louise would continue to argue, but she stopped herself when she noticed the stern expression on Optimus's face. Seeing this, Louise relented. Somehow, he wasn't being intimidating. Optimus just said to stop fighting over something irrelevant. It's almost like a parent scolding his child. It's definitely different from the scolding she received from her elder sister Eleanor, and her birth parents. It's so strange, this effect he has.

Kirche didn't show it, but she was very surprised to see Louise so docile around Optimus. She usually gets on Louise's nerves just for some fun, since seeing Louise looking all sullen is dull on that pretty face of hers, and seeing explode in anger almost amused her. With Optimus around now, the fun times might be a bit challenging now.

"You handled that quite nicely." the voice of Colbert called out to the five. They turned and saw her approaching him with Colbert and two new comers. One of them a old man with a gray beard long enough to compete with Alpha Trion's, and the other a woman with green hair.

"Mr. Colbert? Headmaster?" Louise blinked in shock.

The old man takes a step forward towards the metal giant. "So, you must be this "Optimus Prime" I heard such so much about. I am Osmond, the Headmaster of this Academy." the old man introduced himself, now turning to the woman, "This is my lovely secretary, Miss Longville."

"It's pleasure to meet you." Longville introduced herself, calmly, bowing respectfully.

"You are the Headmaster of this facility?" Optimus asked in a polite manner. From the look of him, he seemed like a wise old man, much like Alpha Trion, who also had much wisdom. Therefore, Optimus showed the same amount of respect he would show to his mentor.

"Yes. Mr. Colbert sang so much praise about you, I had to talk to you in person as soon as I could." Osmond said to Optimus.

"U-Um, I'll be talking my leave now." Siesta said, bowing her head respectfully to the nobles in front of her, about to leave and attend her other duties.

"Wait. There's no need to rush off. Stay and take a load off." said Osmond to Siesta.

"Eh? B-But my work load…"

"Someone will take over for you, so don't worry. Besides, you already seem acquainted with our new guest here." Osmond assured. With that, Siesta decided to stay.

"Now then…" Old Osmond turns back to Optimus, "I must say, your frame is quite striking. When I heard that Miss Valliere summoned you, it was quite a shock."

"I am equally shocked that she summoned me here, but I will fulfill my duties as her familiar." said Optimus.

Louise looks at Optimus, a bit shocked. She appreciated that he had no issue with being her servant, but she didn't know he'd taken it so seriously. She smiled to this, happy he's so willing.

"I see. I'm glad you're taking this in stride, but if I may be so bold, Optimus, where exactly did you come from?" the old mage asked, "A number of questions about you come to mind. Would you care to share with us a bit about yourself?"

"If it isn't too much trouble, I would like to hear of your origins as well. A being such as yourself is unheard in this day and age." requested Colbert. Truth be told, his curiosity as a researcher is simply killing him.

"Very well." Optimus nodded, seeing no harm in sharing his origin with them, "As I stated before, my name is Optimus Prime. I am a Autonomous Robotic Organism from the Planet Cybertron. Or an Autobot, for short."

"Autobot? Are you telling us that you come from another world? Life existed totally beyond our own?" asked Osmond, shocked by his revelation.

Louise didn't hid her shock either. She had no idea she summoned a familiar so unbelievably amazing.

"Yes. I believe my planet is light years away from your planet, or perhaps in a different world entirely." said Optimus, "In place of magic, there is advance technology. My race has the ability to create using said technology. We have even developed ways of traveling beyond our world."

"Extraordinary!" Colbert exclaimed, "Please, what else is your race capable of? It not magic, what other abilities do you possess?"

"My race has the ability to transform."

"Transform?" Longville asked.

"Allow me to demonstrate." Optimus' body soon began to change shape, transforming from humanoid giant form into his alternate vehicle mode.

To the humans bearing witness, he looked like he changed into a metal caravan that required no horse to pull, and it certainly proved shocking to them.

"Incredible! Such beings are capable of this?! How amazing!" an ecstatic Colbert exclaimed. He soon found himself marveling at Optimus' alt mode, examining every inch and angle of the vehicle. His curious mind took over in an instant.

"Indeed! One moment you're metal giant, now you're a caravan." said Osmond, wide eyed. Standing behind him was Longville, whose glasses nearly fell from her face.

Louise look at if she was about to wet herself. She began to wonder what exactly she summoned to be her familiar.

The students who present in the courtyard heard the sound of Optimus transforming and turned to see his caravan form. Shock over cam all of them as the gaze in awe of Louise's familiar.

"Is there anything else you wish to know?" asked Optimus while still in vehicle mode, surprising the eight humans in front of him.

"Um, how are able to do that transforming thing?" Louise asked, with a stunned expression.

"I can transform thanks the bio-mechanism known as the T-Cog. An organ that allows me to scan and optimize an alternate vehicle mode." explained Optimus.

"So this metal caravan is your alternate form?" asked Colbert.

"Yes." Optimus replied.

"Incredible…!" Colbert exclaimed, now writing down what he has learn on a note pad. This is so exciting, he was barely able to contain himself. Optimus's people are fascinating. He hoped he would get to meet more of them one day.

"Alright, now I have a question." said Longville, pulling herself together, and adjusting her glasses with her figures, "Optimus, are you a warrior?"

Optimus remained silent to the question. This came as a surprise to him, and the other seven humans.

"I'm sorry. I was under the impression that you are a soldier of some kind." Longville said, with a small smile.

Optimus transformed back into his bipedal form. "How did you get that impression?" asked Optimus, bending down one knee to the humans on eye level.

"You give the image of a seasoned warrior. That and the symbol on your arm. It doesn't look like it's there for decoration." she pointed to the symbol located on Optimus' utter arm.

"This is the symbol of the faction I was once in command of. The Autobots as I just mentioned."

"So, the Autobots are a faction in your military." Colbert guessed, his excitement died down some. For some reason, he knew that this faction was a part of a war of some kind. He couldn't be more right.

Meanwhile, the curious students and their familiar gather around Optimus, interested in hearing his story.

"…There was a time when my world was peaceful and just. We lived in harmony. But then, there was a war for Cybertron. A war that ravaged it until it was rendered uninhabitable. I led the Autobots in battle against our foes, the Decepticons. The war lasted tens of thousands of years, and many perished in the conflict, and our battle soon raged across many other worlds as well." Optimus explained, with some reluctance to share this bit of information, given the amount of young listeners there are.

"War you say? That is a shame." Old Osmond downcast, clearly giving his condolences to Prime. War in this world are means for a noble to gain honor in battle, whether they live or die. The old mage has never been fond of war himself, and he knew Optimus must have had quite a few hard times during this so called war. Losing an entire planet must have the same effect as losing a country, or perhaps far worse in Prime's case. And he said tens of thousands of years. He's fought what could long millions of years of war. He wasn't really surprise that Optimus had a longer lifespan then human beings, being a sentient machine of a titan, but to have fought for such a long time is quite a frightening and saddening thought.

Colbert felt his heart break the moment Optimus spoke those words. War, sadness, death, it all must be unavoidable in any world.

Louise, on the other hand, was amazed. Not only has she summoned a being from an entirely different world, but seasoned leader of a war faction. Now she has more reason to be proud of herself.

Siesta, meanwhile, felt sorry for Prime. To have to through a conflict that destroyed his world. It must be heart breaking for the big guy.

"Do not grieve for my planet. Things are looking up as they say. We were able to defeat the Decepticons and restore Cybertron to its former glory." said Optimus.

"That's good to hear, but, are you not needed there, rather than here?" Siesta asked. Now that this war is over, rebuilding his planet should come first, right?

Louise turned to see Siesta was about to say something, but Optimus beats her to it.

"My duties on Cybertron are finished. I know my comrades, my friends can attend to things in my stead. I am now needed here, to protect and serve Miss Valliere, as her familiar."

To this, Louise can only smile, knowing that Optimus is content with being here. She decided to let the commoner's question slide.

The students meanwhile talk among themselves.

"So, Optimus is a being from an entirely different world from ours. I can't believe it…" Momorency said.

"What I can't believe is how Louise managed to summon him." said Guiche, "A soldier, and a leader at that. There's much we can talk about." he added with his trademark flamboyant smirk. Being the son of a famous general in the royal army, Guiche seemed confident he'd be able connect with Prime.

"I don't think he'd be the same as you though." said an obese student named Malicorne, chuckling at the end.

"Well, I thought he was interesting, but this is just too amazing. Don't you think so, Tabitha?" Kirche asked Tabitha. She hadn't said anything, only intent on listening to Prime's story.

Osmond cleared this throat, "Alright, I think that'll be enough chatter. You should be getting back to communicating with your own familiar." he said to his pupils. As ordered, the students reluctantly went back to their own business.

"Now then, Optimus, I'm willing to bet you run on a certain power source, considering your abilities and this advanced technology you speak so much of."

"Yes. I run on Energon, an energy source native to my world." Optimus answered.

"Well, that poses a problem for you then." Osmond said, stroking his long beard. He has never heard of this Energon before. Chance are, he won't find it here.

"Not to worry. Last night, I discovered Energon some miles from the Academy." said Optimus.

"So, that light from last night was you?" asked Siesta. Last night, as she was attending her duties, Siesta saw a strange light emitting from the girl's dormitory, which drew her to Optimus.

"I was scanning the area last night. And it would seem that there is an Energon deposit northwest of this institution." Optimus explained, "I have no need at the moment, but my Energon reserves are somewhat low."

"Then go and get some." said Louise, crossing her arms "I can't have you low on this "Energon" stuff. As your master, I have to take care of you. So I say go and get it."

Optimus sighed, "I was planning to go should the need arise." he replied, "But, if you deem it necessary, so be it." Optimus transformed into his metal alt mode, and revved up his engine. "I will return shortly." Optimus spoke.

"Wait a moment, please!" called Colbert, "If you don't mind, I would like to come with you. I want know more about this Energon, and if it isn't too much trouble, I wish to know more of your biology as well."

"Very well." Optimus opened one of the doors to allow the professor inside of his vehicle form. One thing Prime is thankful for is that Colbert's curiosity is of good will, and nothing like Cylas. "The ride will be long, so this would be a good opportunity to explain to me more about your society, since I am new here."

"Yes, of course. Thank you." smiled an excited Colbert, striding over to Optimus's vehicle form.

"I-I'll come too! I'm your master, you're my familiar, so where you go, I go too!" Louise said.

"Miss Valliere, I believe it would be simpler to honestly state that you wish to come." said Optimus. Even in his alt mode, he could see through the haughty act she was displaying. She may no know it, but she simply wants to stick close to her familiar's side.

Louise blushed a little bit before regaining her composure and strolling inside her metal caravan familiar, followed by Professor Colbert.

"Well then, I suppose we'll be off campus for a bit. We shall return, Headmaster."

"Yes of course. Have a safe trip." nodded Osmond to his staff member, now turning his attention to Prime, "Optimus, bring them back safely."

"Understood, Headmaster." with that, Optimus drove his way to and out of the Academy's main gate, to the surprise of everyone present. "So this metal caravan form of his does work without a horse. And he's even faster than a horse too." Osmond muttered. Still, there's somewhat of a foreboding feeling the old mage has. He just hopes its his imagination.

 **(-Northwest forest area: Cave-)**

There's Energon here. He could smell it. He was in desperate need of it. This cave has what he needs, and he'll rust in lava before he allow any Transformer to get to it first. He'll blast them to bits, and no Autobot, or Decepticon will stop him. And one blast is all he needs to get into the deposit and have his fill.

 _ **BLAAM!**_

 _ **KA-BOOM!**_

With a point of his cannon, he fired a powerful blast of particles and blow a even bigger hole in the cliff to make room for himself. With that out of the way, he casually strolls right in.

He does not know how he came to be here, but he is not in a pleasant mood, and any dares cross his path, they will die.

* * *

BW: So, that ends chapter 02. Hopefully, this answer a few questions everyone had from the previous chapter. Then again, it also raises more, doesn't it? There's a lot ways to describe this new surprise character at the end. Well, he certainly can't wait to "blast" everyone in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: A Mysterious Foe Appears

**Zero & Prime chapter 03: A Mysterious Foe Appears**

BW: Here's chapter 03. Since there's likely no Gandalf familiar runes on Optimus, he won't be Gandalf. But, that doesn't mean Derflinger won't appear in this crossover, but I'll save that for later. And of course, there's the identity of the surprise character waiting in this chapter, and he can't wait to "blast" ya! Now, let's begin!

 **(I don't own Familiar of Zero or the Transformers franchise)**

* * *

Ride the to the location to the Energon deposit turned out to be a long one. Optimus in his caravan form is faster than any horse carriage, but will still take some time to get there.

Luckily, Colbert was able to pass the time with Optimus by exchanging information about each other's world and culture, and the how his wondrous metal caravan form works, such the radio, seat belts which had the two strapped in order to sure they remain secured during vehicle movement, and many other new things. Optimus even told them of Earth, where the vehicle Optimus scanned was made.

"Amazing, there's another world inhabited by humans? And they use lesser technology to create these metal caravans?"

"Yes. These vehicles are known as cars. In the case of my current form, it is a truck." said Optimus, talking through the radio.

"Extraordinary!" Colbert exclaimed, excitedly. He jotted down everything he heard on a small notebook he took with him.

"I've never heard of such things." said Louise, who had been quiet most of the trip. Optimus and Professor Colbert seem to hit it off pretty well and she didn't want to interrupt. Honestly though, many of the things Optimus spoke of confused her to no end.

The subjects shift variously as time goes on.

Colbert has just informed Optimus about the workings of nobles and commoners.

"I see. So, those who perform magic are considered Nobility, and those who cannot are common folk."

"Yes. That is the system of our society." answered Colbert.

"Hmm…" Optimus remained silent, deep in thought.

"I take it you don't agree with this society?" Colbert asked. He feels he can understand what Optimus is thinking.

"I do not." replied Optimus. "This system of yours, it reminds me of the caste system on Cybertron. Those born from the Well of All Sparks are assigned a caste, or roll. From low castes are miners and workers. Middle castes, building and civil engineering. High castes, Art, Science, Government. Assignment of Castes is immediate and absolute."

"Why does that bother you?" asked Louise. This talk of their respective hierarchy peaked her interest. "Those mid and low castes were made to support higher castes of your society, right? The commoners of our world do the same thing. They have to serve and support all of Nobility. That's how it works."

"That is the problem." said Optimus, "Because low and mid castes Cybertronians, or commoners in your case, must serve and support those high in society and cannot oppose them, it often leads to inequality and corruption in the grand scheme of things."

"Then dealing with corrupt ones shouldn't be a problem with the ruling monarch of the nation, or planet in your case. Besides, you were a military leader, weren't you? Surely you'd have the power to keep those ne'er-do-wells in line, and this war of yours wouldn't have started." argued Louise.

"That is where you would be wrong, Miss Valliere." corrected Prime, "You see, before the Great War, I was originally known as Orian Pax, a data clerk. I had no such power then, and I was never a soldier. I was never even a Prime."

"Huh…?" Louise couldn't believe what she heard. Optimus wasn't born from this "Well of All Sparks" as military leader? Just some data clerk who wasn't even a soldier?

"Not even a Prime? So, is "Prime" some sort of rank in your society?" asked Colbert.

"It is one of high distinction on Cybertron. When one is bestowed the Matrix, the title of Prime is their's. I became a Prime when the war began to drain and poison Cybertron of its rich source of Energon."

"I see. And this data clerk job you worked, is it akin to that of a librarian?"

"In human terms, yes." Optimus answered, "I was mentored by Alpha Trion, Head Overseer of the Iacon Hall of Records, where I worked. I read the history records of Cybertron during my time as a clerk. As I continued to study my planet's history, I became aware and concerned by the present corruption of high society, and inequality among the masses."

"And the corruption and inequality… was this what lead to the war you spoke of earlier?"

"…Not entirely. However, it would serve as at least one catalyst…"

"I see…" Colbert sighed. Somehow he knew there was more to it, but was Optimus seem reluctant to continue. Colbert felt he should wait until Optimus felt he was ready. He sees Louise turning her head to the window on her side of Optimus's caravan form. Clearly, she's disappointed that Optimus wasn't a military leader at birth from the Well of All Sparks. Now the atmosphere is heavy, and that wasn't fun. So Colbert had an excellent idea. "How about a change of subject? About this Energon. You say it's what keeps you energized, yes?"

"Yes. Energon can be used for a variety of ways. It can used for consumption as a sort of "foodstuffs" for Cybertronians, power fuel for machines and weapons, currency, and many others." Optimus explained. He has no issue informing the curious professor of Energon.

"Ohh, I can't wait to study them up close." said an excited Colbert.

"I would advise against that." Optimus interjected.

"Huh? Why?"

"Energon is toxic to organic life forms. Humans included. I suggest you use protection if you wish to study Energon in its purest state."

"R-Right. I'll keep that in mind." Colbert said, nervously.

"We are here." said Optimus, stopping in front of a forest area. Colbert and Louise exit Optimus's vehicle form, allowing him to transform back into his bipedal form.

"Follow me." said Optimus, as he walks to the forest.

"Why is he giving the orders?" Louise asked, annoyed.

"Now now, Miss Valliere. Optimus just said it Energon is his food supply, and he knows more about it than any of us. It he's going to, how you say, function properly as your familiar and protector, he'll need to have the energy to do it. No pun intended." Colbert, with a light chuckle at the end, though the seriousness in his voice remained. A moment later, he strolls in after Optimus.

"Hmph…" Louise huffed, following along after the two.

A few minutes later, the bald professor and his pupil catch up to the metal giant standing in front of the entrance to a cave.

"Is this where the Energon deposit is, Optimus?" asked Colbert.

"Indeed." Optimus replied.

"Then why are you waiting? Hurry and go in already." ordered Louise, growing impatient.

"Something does not feel right." said Optimus, "I recommend that we enter with extreme caution."

"It's just a cave. There's probably large animal living inside." Louise said.

"Miss Valliere, I say be cautious because I am concerned for your safety. Please heed my word of warning." Optimus advised. Louise only responded with a glare.

"Miss Valliere, I agree with Optimus. I've felt something eerie ever since arriving here. I advice you trust your familiar's instincts." said Colbert.

"Fine, whatever!" Louise grumbled, "Optimus, you lead the way, since you're so bent on staying safe."

"Just stay close to me." said Optimus. He did not need to be ordered to do so. He transforms his hands into his Energon guns, and advanced into the cave, weapons pointing forward. "Should anything happen, you and Professor Colbert evacuate the cave immediately." he said.

Louise and Colbert follow after him.

It was dark inside the cave. Thankfully, Colbert casted a simple light spell the illuminate the path.

Optimus cautiously scan his surrounds, while pointing his guns in every direction. He knows most caves can be dangerous, either by natural causes, or Decepticon activity. Normally, Decepticons don't leave a traces of Energon they mine from deposits hidden caves, so they're usually barren and unstable.

The bad feeling Optimus was getting didn't have anything to do with the stability of the cave. He felt the presence of something sinister in this cavern. There's someone else here, and the Matrix in his chamber told him that it's no ordinary being, and he'll have to prepare for a fight.

After a while, the three finally found the Energon they have been searching for. Energon crystals, blue in color, and covering the floor, walls, and ceiling, illuminating the entire cavern.

"Here is it." said Optimus. The two mages look upon the crystallized light around them with awe.

"Amazing, so this is Energon!" Colbert exclaimed.

"So pretty…" Louise whispered, her foul mood seemingly forgotten.

Optimus, having seen these caverns so many times in the past, calmly scanned the surrounding area. Now that they are here, the eerie feeling haunting him through the trek here crept up on him even more.

 ** _JREEEEE…_**

An odd sound caught Optimus's audio receptors. It sounded like a weapon charging. Quite possibly a powerful weapon. It couldn't be…

He followed the sound, turning to his left to see a faint purple light glowing in the dark. Each second, it grew brighter and brighter. Above the purple light, Optimus could faintly make out a set of glowing red eyes, glaring with the intent to kill.

"What's that?" asked Louise, having noticed the light and Optimus's cautious behavior growing more active.

 ** _BLAST!_**

"DOWN!" Optimus ducks and shields Louise and Colbert from a purple energy blast flying over head. The blast hit a cluster of Energon behind the three, causing an explosion of mixed purple and blue.

 ** _BOOM!_**

"Wha-What the…?!" Louise squealed in terror.

"What in the name of the Founder?!" Colbert cried in shock.

"Stay down!" Optimus yelled, readying his guns and firing at the assailant. He has no intention of allow whoever this attacker is harm the two humans under his care.

Using the darkness to their advantage, the assailant was able to avoid the Energon blasts that Optimus fired, due to Optimus firing blind at the dark.

The assailant fired multiple purple blasts of energy from cannon mounted on their arm to retaliate from Prime's attack.

Optimus barely managed to avoid some of them, but to Louise and Colbert hindering his mobile ability.

There's two options he could take. One, fight the attacker in the Energon cavern. Two, escape with Louise and Colbert. The first option most likely will prove disastrous, due to Energon being extremely volatile, and prone to exploding upon contact with blasts like these, as demonstrated earlier. Should that happen, the cave could come tumbling down on their heads. His opponent likely knows that as well, and continues to fire.

So, there's no other option then the second. Flee and get out into open terrain.

"We must escape immediately!" said Optimus, as he continue to fire Energon blast, and defend his charge and her teacher.

"Hold on! What's happening right now?! And why is there someone shooting a bunch of purple balls of fire at us!"

"Clearly because they are hostile! Optimus is right. We must fee!" said Colbert.

" **RRAAGGHH!** " a deafening roar echoed through the cavern. That's when the three hear metallic stomping on the cave's floor, and look in shock of a giant metal silhouette moving at an alarming speed. Upon hearing that Optimus and the two humans plan to escape, the assailant decided they had other plans for Prime and the pesky humans with him.

The assailant from the shadows leaps from their hiding place. Their target: Optimus Prime. With no sign of fear or hesitation, the assailant tackled Prime, throwing themselves and him to the ground, whilst Louise and Colbert dunked their heads down.

To be able to do this means that the assailant is no doubt another metal giant, another Cybertronian. The sounds metallic stomping of clashing metal could be heard, as the two giant warriors immediately began to either punch or strangle each other.

After much struggling, Optimus finally managed to push the assailant off of him, and throw them into a cluster of Energon.

Before the assailant had time to recover, Optimus quickly readied his Energon guns and blasts a cluster on the ceiling, blowing it up and sending stalactites down and crushing his opponent and burying them under rubble.

"You- you did it! You defeated the monster!" Louise cheered. She no longer cares about Optimus not being born as he is now. He's clearly earned the right to be splendid familiar.

"I would not be so sure." said Optimus, readying his battle mask. Somehow, he knew that would not be enough to finish the assailant. That would've been too easy. Something about that Cybertronian felt familiar. No doubt, they're a Decepticon by the way they attack him and his new human companions. But that voice behind the battle cry just now. It couldn't be…

"Optimus…?" Louise look up with confusion. It's not over yet?

That question would be answered when the rubble began to shift and rumble, until eventually blowing apart by an enraged Decepticon.

"RAGH!" the assailant roared as he emerged, revealing himself, to the shock of Optimus.

"Megatron…?"

"No. Not Megatron…" said the Decepticon. True, he had a remarkable resemblance to Megatron, but his frame is entirely different. Rather than the large and bulky frame Megatron, this Decepticon has a more sleeker build, accompanied by sleek armor. While the Decepticon emblem appeared on his chest like Megatron's, his is main colors are dark purple and gray, and his arm cannon mounted on his right arm is orange.

"I am **Galvatron! Megatron reborn!** " the Decepticon declared, firing another purple blast of particle energy at Optimus, who is sent flying to the ground from the impact of the sudden blast.

"Ugh…" Optimus groaned upon landing.

"Have you grown weak from returning from the dead, Prime?" asked the mysterious Galvatron, as he strides over and pins Optimus's down with his foot before the Autobot could stand. "No matter. Today, you shall perish for good!" he declared in a triumphant tone, pointing and charging his cannon at Optimus, point blank.

Dead? True, Optimus died once and he was revived by Smokescreen using the Forge of Solus Prime, and he sacrificed himself to ensure the Well of All Sparks will bring new life to Cybertron, but how does Galvatron know of that? Is he also aware of Optimus becoming Louise's familiar. Moreover, Optimus saw the loss of much sanity in this crazed Decepticons eyes. Has he truly lost his sanity?

"Optimus!" Louise cried.

"Miss Valliere, stand back!" Colbert steps in front of Louise, and concentrates his magical energies into his staff and cast a powerful fire ball spell and fires it on Galvatron, pushing the Decepticon back.

"Cursed human pests!" Galvatron yelled, pointing his cannon at the two mages, intending to vaporize them. Colbert stands his ground, protectively in front of his student. Louise on the other hand, stood frozen, wide eyed at the monstrous metal giant aim his cannon at her and her teacher. She saw the evil, the pure insanity, hatred for human kind in Galvatron's red eyes. It was frightening.

Fortunately for the two human mages, Galvatron failed to realized that Optimus is no longer pinned under his foot. Prime parries the cannon up before he could fire.

"Eyes front, Galvatron." said Optimus calmly, before shooting Galvatron point bank in the face with his Energon gun.

"Gah!" Galvatron grunted. With little time to recover, Galvatron received heavy punches from a tempered Optimus. Galvatron tried to counter the assault with a punch of his own, but only to be blocked and then rammed into a wall behind him by Optimus. Now pinned, Galvatron could only helplessly watch as Optimus unloads multiple blasts of Energon on him, pushing the Decepticon further in until the wall collapses.

With the fight finished for now, Optimus turns to the young noble and teacher.

"Are you both alright?"

"Yes, I believe so." answered Colbert. Louise on the other hand, looked shaken. She and Professor Colbert were about to be killed by a crazed metal giant. The very thought scared her. She knew that her noble status wouldn't have save her from that. It didn't matter, not to that monster. He was going to fire and kill her and the professor. Had it not been for Optimus, she would be dead now.

"Then, it is time we left." Optimus said, transforming into his vehicle mode, "Quickly. Before he awakens." he urged, opening the truck doors for Colbert and Louise enter.

Colbert files in quickly, but Louise seemed hesitant. She's likely still too scared to move.

"Miss Valliere?"

"Miss Valliere, please hurry! We cannot stay here." Optimus urged to his hesitant Master.

Despite the hesitation, Louise eventually enters the Autobot Leader's alt mode. With that, Optimus drove out of the cavern.

Soon after, Galvatron's hand pops out of the wall.

Optimus exists the cave with his passengers in toe, driving out of the forest and on the field.

"Optimus, who or what in the world was that?" Colbert asked.

"I have no idea. He seemed familiar. He bare similarities to Megatron, but at the same time, he was not." answered Optimus.

"Megatron? Come to think of it, you mentioned a "Megatron" back there. I gather, you and he are not on friendly terms."

"No. Megatron was the leader of the Decepticons. I thought he had perished when we defeated him on Earth, but he was brought back by Unicorn in a new form."

"Uni… corn…?" Colbert raised an eyebrow.

"Unicron." Optimus corrected, "Unicron, the Chaos Bringer. He is the destroyer god of my world, and represents all evil in its purest form. He brought Megatron back from the dead, due to him possessing Dark Energon in his body. Dark Energon originated from Unicron, as such, it is, what one might say, his blood." Optimus explained.

"I-I see…" Colbert said, nervously. By Optimus's description of this Chaos Bringer character, Unicron must be his world's equivalent of the Devil himself.

"However, after we defeated Unicron for the final time, Megatron was freed from his control, only to exile himself from Cybertron."

"And for what reasons, might I ask?"

"It remains to be seen, but I presume it is because he finally realized the error of his ways. His lust for power is what drove Cybertron to the point where it could not support life."

"You mean, he's the main cause of the war that destroyed your home world?" asked Colbert, surprised by this revelation.

"One might say that, yes. But, Galvatron, I have no knowledge. He claims to be Megatron reborn, but his appearance strikes me as odd. If he is of some relation to Megatron, then how did he find his way here to this world?"

"I wish I knew." Colbert sighed. He looks to Louise, who still looks shaken from the skirmish just now. It's no surprise. To bare witness a violent struggle between two beings who fought in war and were ready to kill each other. Her young and innocent mind couldn't possibly know the horrors of true war. Or, maybe its Galvatron himself that scared her. Colbert saw the growing fear in her eyes when Galvatron pointed his weapon at them. The professor was ever grateful for Optimus being here to protect them.

" ** _PRIIIMMMEEEE!_** " Galvatron's voice echoed, loud enough for anyone in the area to hear it.

Upon hearing it, Louise flinched, and Colbert quickly rolled down the window to see up out. He learned how to thanks to Optimus telling him the works of Earth technologies.

To his horror, however, he saw the familiar form of Galvatron, soaring high in the air without any support from wind magic, or wings.

"He's flying…" he said simple. And he certainly hadn't forgotten how trigger happy Galvatron is. The mad Decepticon fires multiple particle blasts, raining down on the moving transformed Autobot.

"Behold, my Instrument of Destruction! Die, Autobot!" Galvatron yelled as he continues his "rain" of terror, intending to obliterating Optimus and his pets.

Thankfully, Optimus swiftly avoided getting it while in vehicle. Unfortunately, he still couldn't avoid being hit. A few blasts hit Optimus's body, forcing him to transform into his bipedal form.

Colbert was able to jump before Optimus transformed, but Louise wasn't so lucky.

As Optimus tumbled away, Louise was flown out screaming from the transforming Autobot, and then caught in Galvatron's hand as he flew down, cackling madly all the while.

"Hahahaa!"

"Miss Valliere, no!" Optimus cried, only a few feet away, and on flat on his bellow.

"Optimus, help me!" Louise cried, tears of fear flowing down her face, scared out of her mind, now that this giant has her in his grasp.

"Hmph, puny human scum." Galvatron growled, glaring murderously at the fear stricken human girl in his palm. All Louise could was cry more, and she knew Galvatron relished her fear.

"Put the girl down, Galvatron!" Optimus ordered, most certainly angered by the mad Decepticon.

"Still the same old compassionate, foolish Autobot, eh, Prime?" Galvatron taunted.

"I will not tell you again. Put. Her. Down." Optimus said, making no attempt to hide the underlying threatening intent in his tone. He recognized Megatron's disregard for human life in Galvatron. Needless to say, this is one of things that will make Optimus legitimately angry.

"No! You and this human shall be the first of many to taste my wrath, Optimus Prime!"

"Galvatron, have you truly lost all sense of sanity?" Optimus asked his foe.

"My plasma bath was rudely interrupted! Blame my fuel mood on that. Ehahahaha!"

"Agh! Optimus!" Louise cried in pain as Galvatron tightened his grip on her. Seeing this angered Optimus further.

"Enough, Galvatron! Release the girl, now!"

"As you wish, Prime!" Galvatron smirked. Optimus immediately knew what that meant. Instead of putting Louise down like he demanded, Galvatron opts to launching her high over the Autobot's head.

"KYAAAHHH!"

"No!" Optimus cried in a vain attention to catch.

"Miss Valliere!" Colbert cried in horror at what's happening. If only he had more expertise at wind magic, he'd catch, but she's flying fast and too far.

Galvatron simply laughed at Prime and Colbert's plight.

"Mwahahaha! Say goodbye to your pet, Optimus Prime!" Galvatron declared, aiming his cannon at the flying screaming girl, and wastes no time firing a powerful and most certainly lethal blast of energy at her.

Louise could do nothing as certain death closed in on her. She closed her eyes, waiting for the blast to vaporize her. Only, it didn't happened. She felt a mighty gust of wind rush against her, and then she felt something soft cushion her face. No, more like some things. Louise opened her, and found her face buried in a familiar pair of breasts. Breasts that belong to a certain detestable someone.

"Enjoying yourself?" asked that same annoying voice.

Louise looked up and stared her nemesis Kirche in the face. She noticed that they're still in the air, thanks to Tabitha's rhyme dragon familiar.

"Kirche?!" Louise yelled, not exactly angered, but embarrassed by their position.

Tabitha's rhyme dragon, who she named Syphid flew down to Optimus and Colbert, both of whom are greatly relieved that Louise is safe and surprised by the sudden arrival of Kirche and Tabitha.

"Miss Zerbst, Miss Tabitha, what are you two doing here?"

"The Headmaster asked us to follow you and make sure you're safe." said Tabitha.

"He did…?" Louise asked, still slightly shaken by what just happened.

"Despite secretly being a lecher, the Headmaster certainly cares for his students. Even whiny little flat-chested girls like you." Kirche joked.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Louise screamed in a fury. Now she's fiery self again, all thanks to Kirche's way with words.

Colbert is just relieved that this experience hasn't traumatized Louise too badly.

Optimus simply smiled beneath his battle mask, knowing that Louise is safe as well.

Galvatron however is less then pleased. "More humans… that just means more for me to kill." Galvatron growled, aiming his cannon at the humans and the dragon. A mixture of fear and anger flashed on the face of the humans.

"Galvatron, this is between you and me! Leave the humans alone!" Optimus roared, charging forward to his deranged foe, fully intent to finish this fight.

"Come on, Prime! Let's see what you got!" Galvatron aims his cannon at his more worthy adversary, and fires another energy shot.

Optimus transformed into his alt mode to dodge the blast. Galvatron fired multiple blasts from his cannon, as Optimus stirred and drove straight at him. Once came close enough, Optimus transformed back into his bipedal form to delivers to solid punch to Galvatron's face.

Stunned, Galvatron was helpless as Optimus continues his assault. Prime struck him again and again, pushing his nemesis back with each strike. Having had enough, Galvatron tries a counterattack, thrusting his fist forward, but Prime beats him to it, blocking the punch, grabbing Galvatron's arm, and throwing the Decepticon over his shoulder and onto the ground.

Optimus picks Galvatron off the ground and throws a distance. Optimus's transforms his left hand into a blade, and charges towards his opponent, intending the execute the Decepticon, but Galvatron, finally having had enough of being a punching bag, gets up and knocks Optimus back with his arm cannon, finished off with a round house kick to the chest, pushing Prime further back.

Driven back, Optimus is now on the defensive, with Galvatron dealing a barrage of punches to a now blocking Optimus. Prime counter attacks with a knee to Galvatron's stomach, and then a fist to the face, but Galvatron parries the fist with his cannon.

Galvatron attempts to fire point blank once more. To prevent Galvatron from firing again, Optimus grabs a hold of Galvatron's arm, and hoists it upward, making it fire in that direction. Galvatron forces his way out of Optimus's grasp and strikes him in the fact, stunning him briefly, and then delivers a powerful fist to the gut, finish it his assault with sledgehammer to the back of Prime's head, forcing the Autobot down.

Now with the upper hand, Galvatron give a powerful kick to Optimus in the face, sending him flying a distance off the ground, and landing on his back.

"Ugh… Ohh…" Optimus groaned, in pain from the trouncing Galvatron has given him.

"I can't believe it. He's losing…" Kirche mumbled, staring at the scene with genuine growing fear. Tabitha remained silent, watching intently, while her dragon familiar shivers and whimpers behind her.

"Optimus!" Louise cried, about to rush over to the battle.

"Miss Valliere, no!" Colbert said, holding her back.

"B-But Optimus is-"

"There's nothing you can do now! Have faith in your familiar's abilities!" Colbert cut off Louise. "That is part of your role as his master."

Louise looked on, only able to watch in horror as the battle went on. Faith? She must have faith? That's when her teacher said. It's part of her role, her duty, to have faith in her familiar?

Meanwhile, Optimus struggles to get up, only to get blasted away by a beam of particle energy from Galvatron, and sent flying further, landing flat on his back once again.

Seeing this, Louise couldn't stand to cower in fear and watch this anymore. That's right. She'll have faith in Optimus. Even if it means giving him a little help. There's one other thing she can do.

Galvatron marched towards Optimus. Once the distance closes between them, Galvatron stomps his foot on Prime's chest, once again pinning him. He aimed his cannon at Optimus's face, intending to completely blow apart his nemesis face, ending him for good. Optimus struggled to get loose, but his strength failed him.

"This time... **DIE!** " he roared, preparing to fire another charged shot. However, if not for an explosive spell blowing up in his face, Galvatron would have managed to hit Optimus square in the face, but thanks to that explosion in his face, Galvatron only shot down at the dirt next to Optimus's head.

The explosion didn't effect Galvatron in anyway, but it did serve to annoy him. He turned to the humans, who have continued to thwart his efforts to destroy Optimus Prime. This time, its the annoying human with the pink hair and shrill voice that may as well have pierced his hearing receptors.

Louise had her wand pointed to Galvatron, which most certainly proves that she is the Decepticon's unsuccessful attacker. She feared him before, but by the fierce look on her face, Louise seems to momentarily forgotten her fear of the Decepticon.

"Hehe... big mistake, human." Galvatron points his cannon at the humans, not only intending to remind her of that fear she had, but also deciding to finish them, before finishing Prime.

"I'll say! Why did you do that?!" Kirche yelled at Louise.

"Because, I have faith that Optimus can win this battle." Louise answered, "Right, Optimus?!"

"...Yes... Rrrrghhh!" his fury at Galvatron threatening the humans, especially his new master, fueling him and reaching its zenith, Optimus lifts himself, pushing Galvatron away in the process. Immediately afterword, Optimus delivers a solid uppercut to the jaw.

"Augh!" Galvatron growled as he's sent flying upward and land on his back a few feet away. Optimus transforms his left hand into a blade, jumps up into the air and attempt to stab Galvatron through the head. Galvatron dodges to the right, and as his nemesis lands on the ground, stabbing the Earth beneath him, Galvatron punches Optimus in the face, forcing him to crash into the ground. Galvatron tackles Prime while he's on the ground, attempting to strangle him, with Optimus putting up much resistance.

"I'll tear you apart with my bare hands, Prime!" Galvatron declared, rage laced in every word.

"I will not die here today, Galvatron!" Optimus kicks Galvatron off him, tackling and pushing him back. Optimus transforms his hand into his Energon gun, charging it up before opening fire on Galvatron, blowing him across the field. Upon landing and sliding to a stop, Galvatron did not get up this time, making it clear who the winner of this fight is.

"Yes! Optimus won!" Kirche cheered, hugging onto Tabitha, who quietly stood next to her. The taller girl's breasts smothered Tabitha's face, making it very uncomfortable for her, in addition to being held tightly. Despite the clear discomfort, Tabitha still showed little reaction, or emotion.

Colbert breathed a collective sigh of relief, now that the danger has passed. He looks to Louise, who smiled brightly that her familiar won. Despite helping him, her faith in Optimus out-weight her fear. He hoped that this growth would help her in the coming future.

Celebrations would be cut short, thanks to Galvatron waking up.

"Grr..." Galvatron growled as he stirred awake. He lifts him up, kneeled down on one knee. He looks to Optimus, who stares him down.

Optimus is not one to revel in victory, but if he must do battle again, then so be it.

However, despite his apparent lose of sanity, Galvatron knows when he's been defeated, and knows when to retreat. "Ragh!" Galvatron fires a blast of energy at Optimus, hoping that would distract him.

Prime dodged it by ducking down. After the blast flew over his head, Optimus watches at Galvatron makes his escape, taking flight into the air.

"YOU'VE WON THIS ROUND, PRIME! BUT, REST ASSURED, WE SHALL MEET AGAIN! AND NEXT TIME, WE DO NOT PART UNTIL I'VE RIPPED OUT YOUR SPARK!" Galvatron bellowed, as he flew away into the distance, his words echoing throughout the hills.

"Wow, for a metal giant, he sure have a nice set of lunges." said Kirche, "And he's such a sore loser. I mean, who yells out cliches like that anymore."

"Regardless, if there is one thing he will promise, it is that he will return. And I will be ready for him." Optimus said, before buckling down, his wounds finally catching up with him.

"Optimus!" Louise cried, rushing over to him, followed by the others.

"I-I am alright." said Optimus, "I have received worse damage. These are minor." he tried to assure Louise. He had bents, burns, and a few holes in his chest, and he calls that them MINOR?

"We still need to fix you! We- huh?" Louise stopped, noticing something shinning fall down. It was a sliver. Some kind of sliver, falling from Optimus's chest. It landed before her feet. Curious, she picked it up. "What's this?" she wondered. It glowed a bluish color. Louise suddenly felt a surge of energy rush through her body. Along with it, a number of images came, some with strange symbols resembling the emblem on Optimus's arm, and some with metal giants like Optimus, most likely Cybertronians like him, excepted they were actually much bigger than him, especially this dark, imposing satanic looking giant golem, who towered over every one of them, even taller than a mountain. It all happened so fast, Louise couldn't make sense of it.

Soon after, Louise suddenly loses consciousness and collapses.

"Louise!" "Miss Valliere!" called the worried voices Kirche and Colbert.

Optimus quickly catches Louise in his hand before she fall to the ground, allowing her to rest in the palm of his hand.

"I have you, Miss Valliere." said Optimus gently. Colbert, Kirche, and Tabitha run up to him, with concern and worry for Louise.

"Optimus, is Miss Valliere are alright?" asked Colbert, very much concerned about his student's condition.

"She has merely lost consciousness. I cannot say for certain, but I believe she is alright." Optimus answered, looking at Louise. That's when he spotted something in her hand. It had a slight shiner. The others noticed it as well.

"What's that in her hand?" Kirche asked, noticing a something shimmering in her hand. By then, everyone looks at the small shard.

"Is that a piece of Energon?" Colbert paled, "E-Energon is suppose to be toxic to organic lifeforms... if she had a piece, then has she already been p-p-p-poisoned...?"

"What?! Poisoned?!" Kirche gasped, dread filling her luscious features, "L-Louise is gonna die...?!" Kirche stuttered in horror.

"Not to worry. It is not Energon." said Optimus, calmly. He examined the sliver in her hand.

"I see." Colbert sighed in relief, seeing that Louise is soundly asleep.

"Then, what is it?" Kirche asked Optimus.

"It is a piece of the Matrix of Leadership." Optimus answered.

"Matrix of Leadership?"

"It is a Cybertronian relic, containing the wisdom of past Primes. It is handed done to those deemed worth of being a Prime."

"I see. You did say you weren't always a Prime. It would only make sense for you to receive and honorable title and relic to be a Prime."

"So, this Matrix thing, it's harmless, right?" Kirche asked, thought surprise a little by the revelation that Optimus wasn't always a "Prime". Louise was on her mind mostly. She never admitted, she liked Louise a little. Having her around is one of the reasons why Academy is lot more fun.

"Yes, Miss Kirche. It will not harm humans. It houses Pure Energy.

"Professor Colbert, I believe it is best to return to the Academy and return back to the Headmaster." Tabitha said.

Colbert rubs his chin, thinking about Tabitha's suggestion, "Hmm... you're, after today's events, I'd say heading back to the Academy is a good idea."

"But, what about the Energon stuff Optimus needs?" asked Kirche.

"Yes, that too. Optimus especially needs repairs on his body." said Colbert. The three look to him for his opinion on the subject.

"I can wait. Miss Valliere's health, however, is my primary concern." said Optimus. He gently hands the unconscious girl over to Colbert, and then transforms into his alt mode. He opens to the door to allow Colbert and Louise entry, but the two are joined by Kirche.

"M-Miss Kirche?"

"I want a ride too." said an excited Kirche.

"I see..."

"Are you coming, Tabitha?" Kirche asked to her quiet friend.

"I have Sylphid." said Tabitha, already mounted on her dragon familiar. Sylphid flew off with her master in toe, followed by Optimus driving on the ground.

 **(-Tristain Academy Magic: Hours later-)**

The group arrive safely at the Academy gates, where the Headmaster, Old Osmond awaited them. By then twilight has covered the sky.

As Sylphid landed and allowed her master, Tabitha to get off, Optimus transforms into his robot mode after letting his passengers out.

Osmond immediately took notice of the dents and holes on Optimus's body, and the Louise unconscious in Colbert arms.

"I take the errand you ran did not go smoothly." said Osmond, sternly.

"No, I'm afraid not, Headmaster." replied Colbert, "We were attacked by someone claiming to be Optimus's nemesis."

"Oh? One of those Decepticons you mentioned, Optimus?" Osmond asked Optimus.

"I have no doubt in my mind. He calls himself Galvatron. Though he felt familiar, I have never seen him before." said Optimus.

"I see." Osmond said grimly. He sent two of his students to make sure they were safe as just a precaution, but to think, the Decepticons Optimus told about in his story are in fact real. This is most troubling. "And what about Miss Valliere? Why is she asleep?"

"I do not know." answered Optimus, looking to Louise, "But I believe it is due to the Matrix."

"The Matrix?" asked a slightly confused Osmond.

"A relic from Optimus's world. It grants the title of Prime when it is bestowed upon a Cybertronian." said Colbert, "I'll explain later. Miss Valliere must be group to her room so we can figure out exactly happened."

"Good point. Let's go." nodded Osmond. The Headmaster turns to Kirche and Tabitha, "You too may return to your rooms. And not a word of this to anyone. Understood?"

"B-But, what about Louise?" asked Kirche, concerned about her classmate.

"She will be fine, Miss Kirche. You need not worry." said Optimus, trying to assure. Unfortunately, she still didn't seem convinced, that is until Tabitha came up to her.

"Kirche. Let's go." said Tabitha, "Prime said the Matrix won't form anyone. Let alone a human, so worrying is pointless."

"Hmph... Fine." Kirche relents. When Tabitha actually says something long then a short just one or two words, or a single syllable, it's enough for Kirche to know her point is valid.

"Alright. With all matters squared away, let's move Miss Valliere to her room. Professor Colbert, Optimus, I expect a full report on today's events."

"Yes, but, it's obviously impossible for Optimus to fit into..." Colbert was cutoff by Optimus suddenly transforming into his alternate vehicle mode. Right after that, the sound fizzing came, and out from the front lights of Optimus's truck form comes his holoform.

The holoform has the appears of a tall middle aged man with dark brown hair, dark brown beard, and blue eyes. He wore a red jacket, white shirt, blue pants, and brown boots.

All who saw this event were utterly shocked, even Tabitha, who's glasses nearly fell off her face.

"Shall we proceed?" asked the holoform. Already aware of his immense size, Optimus opted to using his rarely used holoform so he can technically go inside the building.

"Ahh... sure..." said Osmond, still a bit shocked. He realized how utterly amazing and unpredictable Optimus's race can be.

* * *

BW: That wraps this chapter up. I'm sure you guys were surprised to see Galvatron, huh? And yes, that was G1 Galvatron. How did he get here? Only the next chapter will reveal that. It will reveal what happened to Louise, too. I'd also like to thank everyone who likes this crossover story. Some of you have offered up ideas that might help the story of along. If anyone has any new ideas, just PM me.


End file.
